Day Late
by Nonimus
Summary: Companion fic to What's Left to Lose. There are bits of slash. Songfic. You've been warned. Rated because I can't remember if there's anything potentially dangerous in it.


**A/N: A bit of background on What's Left to Lose. I mean, a VERY little bit. Yes, it's a songfic. Yes, I know the song doesn't fit exactly. Yes, you should read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't that say it all? I don't own Sky High or the lyrics in this work of fiction.**

**Day Late**

**By: Nonimus**

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all this time, how could how could Warren say that? How could he think it was okay to spring this on him? Why now? Why hadn't Warren told him back in high school, when it could have worked out without as many problems? Why hadn't Warren told him back when Will himself had confessed? Did it not bother Warren, what he was proposing? He had a _wife_ for Christ's sake! Warren had a girlfriend. Did that not matter to Warren?

So let me get this straight  
Say now you loved me all along  
What made you hesitate  
To tell me with words what you really feel?  
I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say  
I remember so long ago, see I felt that same way  
Now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)  
Insignificantly enough we both have significant others

Only time will tell  
Time will turn and tell

It had been so long since he and Warren had really spent time with each other, but Will knew that it didn't matter. He still loved Warren, and he could tell Warren loved him back. The only thing Will could do was go along with his friend. It wasn't long until it seemed like they were back in school. The two were always together, and when they weren't, they were thinking about the next time they would meet up. Will wasn't used to this new Warren. He was kinder, calmer. Yet, he was still Warren. He was strong, smart, and loyal. Will knew he must seem the same to Warren. He was Will, but different. This Warren, as different as he was, was Will's Warren. Just like he was this Warren's Will.

But thoughts they change and times they rearrange I don't know who you are anymore  
Loves come and go now and this I know I'm not who you recall anymore  
But I must confess you're so much more then I remember  
Can't help but entertain these thoughts  
Thoughts of us together

He and Warren really shouldn't be doing this. They were both involved with other people. People they care about dearly. Will thinks he should break it off before this thing becomes too much. Then, every time he meets up with his best friend-turned-lover, he just can't gather the nerve to end the affair. Warren would always change his mind with the simplest gestures, a smile or a kiss. Then, before Will could stop it, things would escalate. That is what had happened the day Layla found them. Will had been prepared to end it, heartless as it may seem, that Christmas Day.

So let me get this straight  
All these years and you were no where to be found  
And now you want me for your own  
But you're a day late and my love, she's still renowned

Warren had surprised him with the sweetest gift. The man had finally said the "L" word, and Warren had given Will a simple golden ring. Will was told he meant everything to Warren, and they decided, despite what Will had been planning, their relationship would not be the one ended. Will decided he would divorce his wife after the Holidays; that would be kinder. He and Warren were sharing a rather passionate good-bye, Warren had to leave soon, when they heard something hit the floor. They turned, with looks of horror upon their faces, to find Layla. Will apologized profusely, not for having an affair, but for hurting her. He could see from the look in her eyes that he had. Layla kicked them out, and Will could hardly stand leaving her alone.

In a few short days, he and Warren gathered all their things from Layla's home. The divorce was over extremely quickly, and when Warren decided to go to Europe, Will went with him. They spent the next few years just traveling around the globe. They even managed to get married along the way. Still, Will missed Layla. That is why, every year, he would send her a present.


End file.
